


I ship what I ship

by General_Zargon



Series: Darcylandweek [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Darcylandweek, F/M, Humor, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way to a girl's heart is a sexy accent. Admittedly the ninja attack didn't hurt Remy's chances either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ship what I ship

**Author's Note:**

> Cut it a little close on Day 3 of Darcylandweek, but I managed to get it done! :D

"So, remind me why you're going out with this guy again?" Jane questioned, one eyebrow raised in a way that Darcy had never been able to master. The brunette swore her boss practiced that look in the mirror, and vowed that one day she would catch her at it.

Darcy rolled her eyes, digging through the 'date outfits' she'd pulled out of her closet as she replied, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because he saved us from being kidnapped? Not to mention saved your latest readings from destruction in the process?"

Jane had opened her mouth to retort to the first reason, but closed it at the second part, looking thoughtful before nodding agreeably, "Yeah, alright, that is a good reason." She paused before narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "Are you sure you didn't agree because of his accent?" Judging by the way Darcy averted her eyes and pretended to be absorbed in picking through her clothes, she'd hit the nail on the head. Of course, Jane couldn't really judge seeing as if she didn't have a gorgeous alien god of her own she would have jumped the guy herself. Those readings were _really_ important.

Humming in consideration as she held up two shirts to compare them, Darcy admitted, "Guilty as charged. I swear my panties spontaneously combusted when he asked if we were alright," a shiver ran up her spine at the memory of that mouth-wateringly sexy accent, and she set the shirts aside to pick up one of the few dresses she had.

Her boss pointedly didn't disagree with that statement, which showed she was a woman of taste, flannel clothing aside, Darcy decided.

After about ten minutes of deliberation, Jane finally reached over and picked up a dress, handing it to Darcy and saying, "There. Wear that. Be sure to pack condoms."

Darcy stared at the selected dress for a minute before heading to the bathroom to get ready. "Don't wait up, Boss Lady!"

"Noted."

* * *

When her date arrived, Darcy felt a surge of pride that her ensemble managed to render the infamous (and gorgeous!) Remy Lebeau speechless. The off-the-shoulder red dress with a slit up to her knee on one side perfectly matched her lipstick and favorite getting lucky heels, and she could honestly say that she looked damn hot. Per her boss's advice, there was a full box of condoms in her purse alongside her trusty taser.

Jane was getting deluxe boxes of those seasonal Pop-Tarts she liked for a _week_ , she vowed, grinning as she linked arms with Remy and let him escort her to his car.

* * *

Unfortunately the condoms didn't get used, but her taser did.

Long story short: Fucking ninjas.

Although it wasn't all bad, since Remy did use the ninja attack as a way to ask her on a second date to 'make it up to her'. Score!


End file.
